


Fireworks

by tapdancinglorax



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Dan Howell is an anxious mess, Dan Howell runs an AmazingPhil fan account, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Louise Pentland Is Not A Youtuber, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, So is Phil, Social Media, Social Media Mix-Up, a tiny bit of angst, they're messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapdancinglorax/pseuds/tapdancinglorax
Summary: Of course Dan forgot to straighten his hair on the same day Phil Lester walked into the coffee shop he worked at.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treecovery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treecovery/gifts).



It’s impossibly cold in Dan’s tiny apartment.

The heater was broken when he moved in. It would cost him a month’s rent to fix it, according to the landlord.

So, when winter rolled in, the cold creeping in under the splintering window frames, Dan had bought a couple more blankets and a portable heater. He spent every hour he was at home huddled under his comforter in bed.

That’s where he was now, shivering slightly, letting the laptop on his chest partly melt the cold away. His blankets were up to his chin, and he was scrolling through Twitter.

Specifically, he was stalking the AmazingPhil tag for the fifth time that day.

He didn’t really remember when his obsession with Phil started. If he had to guess, it would have been around three years ago, when he was eighteen and spent too much time on the internet (in particular this little site called YouTube.) Phil was funny, and cute, and honestly perfect, at least to three-years-ago Dan, who was just realizing that maybe he thought dudes were hot.

Phil definitely had something to do with that.

Whatever the case, Dan’s obsession with (and giant crush on) Phil had faded, but it definitely still existed. He ran a fan account in his spare time, if that proved anything. Which it definitely did.

Dan was decently popular in the Phildom, for some bizarre reason. Maybe it was because he was friends with one of the more popular artists in the community, mmmooncheese. Maybe people liked his personality, although Dan thought his personality was trash. He didn’t think he was funny or charismatic, he was pretty sure he just came across as awkward.

There, that was it. Dan was one of the first fans, even if he wasn’t particularly talented or interesting or funny.

Dan yawned and glanced at the clock. It was one AM.

He closed his laptop and pulled the covers over his head.

***

The alarm went off too soon, much to Dan’s dismay. He rolled out of bed, covers coming with him.

He went through his morning routine like a zombie, barely functioning at all, eyes feeling beyond heavy and his legs like sacks of bricks. He prayed it would be a slow morning in the cafe, or Louise would, at the very least, save him from having to do everything on his own.

It was thankfully the former.

***

Dan slumped over the counter, Louise tutting at him.

“I keep telling you, you need more sleep,” she said, the plates clinking together as she lifted them up from the empty counter.

“I know, I know,” Dan said, standing up with a groan.

Louise reached up and patted his head. “Your hair looks nice today,” she said, right as his phone dinged. Dan reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, and at that very moment, a raven haired man sauntered in. Louise chose that moment to slide into the back.

“I’ll be right with you,” Dan said, leaning down to look at his hair in the coffee pot. It was curly. Dan turned around quickly to look at the man in the booth. Shit. He was attractive. Of course, today was the day he’d forgotten to straighten his hair.

He slid out from the bar and walked over to the man’s table. “What’ll I get you…” Dan nearly screamed. AmazingPhil was sitting in a booth in the cheap, crappy cafe he worked at.

And his goddamn hair was curly.

“Uh, I’ll have the…” Phil looked up from his menu. “Are you okay?” He looked concerned.

Dan ran off, shoving himself into the backroom, where Louise was lurking.

He shook his head urgently, Louise obviously enjoying herself.

“He’s cute, huh?” she said, teasing.

Dan leaned in. “That’s AmazingPhil, you ass.”

“You poor baby,” Louise said, laughter in her voice. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. 

“You get him,” Dan said, shoving Louise outside.

“I hope he tips well,” Louise said, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. Dan flipped her off and opened his phone. He had a single notification from Twitter, a message someone had sent his Phil account.

Hi Pine. I like to *dab* on the haters too.

It was from some account called fredofthephildom.

Pine. That was his online alias, another in a well-weaved web of safety methods to keep his personal life off his Phildom account.

He opened fredofthephildom’s Twitter, and shockingly, his name was Fred.

hi fred, he typed, where’d i ever say that i dab?

He peeked out the circular window in the swinging door. He hoped Phil was gone soon.

***

“Don’t you love me,” Louise teased as they started cleaning up after their shift. Phil had lurked for a while before finally leaving, leaving, as Louise had predicted, a quite generous cash tip. She’d given him a few bucks to add to the Heater Fund.

“No.”

Louise burst into laughter. “Ok, love.”

Dan elbowed Louise.

***

When he got home, he curled up on his couch and groaned for a bit. Of course he had to meet Phil Lester (if it even counted as meeting) on his shift at a crappy diner.

With his hobbit hair, of all things.

He put some movie on and opened Twitter, his frustrated brain in need of some distraction.

And his distraction came in the form of 6 messages from fredofthephildom.

I just presume everyone dabs.  
Sorry.  
Pine?  
I'm sorry for saying you dab Pine.  
I still want to talk.  
I didnt realized youd take it like that m8.

sorry, Dan typed, i just finished my shift at work.

The response was nearly instant. It's fine, man. I'm just glad I didnt scare you off.

i’ve seen worse

Yikes.

Dan smiled.

there’s some bad stuff out there, mi amigo

I try to avoid it.

They talked for the rest of the night.

Louise would be happy. She kept saying Dan needed to socialize more.

***

Dan was wrong.

“He's an undercover murderer, Dan. Who the hell calls himself Fred and still dabs? Murderers and kidnappers and all the other weirdos who want to be ‘hip with the kids,’” Louise said as she wiped down the counter.

Dan shrugged. “Besides teachers and parents, you mean?”

Louise smacked him with her dish rag.

“When you disappear and they find your body at the bottom of a lake, it won't be my fault.”

“I'm not…” Dan started to retort, but the bell above the door chimed and he snapped to attention.

And, like Dan's nightmares had returned to haunt him, in walked Phil Lester, who promptly chose a seat at the counter.

“Back again, Phil?” Louise said, her face shining with pure delight.

“Yeah,” Phil said, “You guys make good pancakes…” He gave the waiter and waitress a smile. “Sorry, I forgot your names.”

“Louise, love. And this mess of a human here is Dan. I'll go get our brilliant chef going on your pancakes.”

Dan pretended to be busy with the coffee machine.

After a moment of tense silence, he turned around.

“Do ya want anything to drink?”

“Coffee, please,” Phil said.

The awkward silence returned as Dan turned around to make Phil’s coffee. The only sounds was the cup clinking against the counter and Dan pouring the coffee.

Dan slid a coffee in front of Phil.

“Do you drink it black?” Dan asked, praying to the good lord today would be better.

“Not normally, but it doesn't look like you have sugar or anything.”

Dan grabbed the coffee and pulled out a few packets of sugar from a basket behind him.

“There.” He handed the coffee back to Phil. 

Phil smiled and took a sip.

His smile faded and his nose wrinkled up.

“Dan, I think you put salt in this.”

Dan wanted to curl up and cry.

***  
hi there, fred, Dan typed, i hate my life

Why, Fred replied a couple minutes later.

i put salt instead of sugar in someone’s coffee today, and im pretty sure they hate me now

Oof that’s bad. I’m glad I’m not a waiter.

be glad mi amigo

I will, m8.

***

Dan was up bright and early the next day, since he went to sleep when Fred had said goodnight, around ten. It was the earliest he’d gone to sleep in a while. He bounced into the coffee shop with a smile on his face, which surprised Louise.

“Mornin’... not sleepy?” Louise said, starting a new pot of coffee.

“I sometimes sleep, Lou.”

Louise raised an eyebrow. “I’m shocked.”

Dan lightly shoved her, and the bell jingled.

Dan spun around. It was eight, and no one came here for a proper breakfast.

And, of course, it was Phil Lester.

Dan was suddenly very interested in the coffee pot as Phil approached the counter.

“Hi Louise, dddddddd…”

“He’s Dan, love.”

“Right, I’m not very good at names.”

“I don’t mind,” Dan mumbled.

There was an awkward silence. Jingle Bells played in the background.

“Right,” Louise said, “Pancakes again, Phil?”

“Definitely,” Phil replied.

Louise headed back into the kitchen, leaving Dan alone with Phil.

“So…” Phil started.

“I’msosorryaboutyourcoffee,” Dan said, turning around to look Phil in the eye. Phil laughed.

“It’s fine!” Phil said, “I don’t really care.”

Dan let out a sigh. “Yeah, I just…”

“It’s fine, Dan. I’ve had worse.”

Dan raised his eyebrows. “Worse than this mess?”

Phil nodded and leaned in, whispering, “Believe it or not, way worse.”

Dan shook his head. “Impossible.”

“Not impossible. Besides, you guys have good pancakes, so no matter how repulsive the coffee is, they make up for it.”

“You really do like pancakes that much, huh? It’s not just an act?”

“Whadya mean?”

“In your videos…” Dan said, blushing. He didn’t really want to unveil his weird Youtube obsession, particularly to the YouTubers he was sort of obsessed with.

“Oh,” Phil said, cheeks turning a faint pink, “Yeah. I don’t really have an act. I’m just weird.”

“I don’t think you’re weird,” Dan said, “I think you’re charming.”

Phil’s cheeks reddened.

“Alright, then,” he mumbled into his coffee.

“Really!” Dan said, “You’re really nice, you’re so considerate to fans, your cereal obsession is hilariously adorable, and your personality is so spectacular…” Dan stopped, realizing he had said too much and was getting into stalker territory. “Sorry,” he said, “I sound creepy.”

“I don’t mind,” Phil said, “You really think that?”

“Totally,” Dan said, trying not to turn more pink, “You’ve been my favorite YouTuber since, like, forever, mostly because of that.” He gave a tiny laugh and rubbed his neck. “You’re pretty cool, Phil.”

“What?”

“ I love how goofy you are, and how you don’t care about what other people think.”

“Hate to break it to you, but I do care. I really care,” Phil said, eyes on the coffee cup he was sliding from hand to hand.

“That doesn’t change anything. You still put yourself out there. I couldn’t ever do that.”

“Maybe,” Phil said, “You just have to… do it. Like ripping off a Band-Aid.”

“Yeah…” Dan said, drifting off into silence. Winter Wonderland played in the background.

“Excited for Christmas?” Phil asked, looking up, “And can I have more coffee? I stayed up too late last night.”

“Of course,” Dan said, picking up Phil’s mug, “To both. Although I’ll probably just go lurk at Louise’s house, with her family, for Christmas. I don’t see my family much.”

“I’m going to see my folks up north,” Phil said, “Martyn and… Do you know Martyn?”

Dan nodded.

“Right. We’re all convening up there for Christmas. Mum is insistent about seeing us for the holidays.”

“When are you leaving?”

“A couple days before Christmas, so like… three and a half weeks.”

“Nice,” Dan said, leaning on the counter.

They were still talking when Louise emerged from the kitchen with Phil’s pancakes.

***

hi there, Fred, Dan typed as he walked towards the train station with Louise, how are you

Good, Fred responded a few moments later, How ‘bout you?

Pretty… Dan started, and at that moment, with a tiny ding, a text message from an unknown number popped up.

Hi Dan :), it read. Another one popped up a moment later. It’s Phil.

“Louise,” Dan said, “Someone just texted me saying they’re Phil.”

“I gave Phil your number,” Louise said, “So it’s probably him.”

“Louise,” Dan groaned, “Whhhyyy?”

“Because you need friends, and he seems to like you, Daniel.”

Dan, who had been looking down at his phone, ran head-first into a pole.

“Owwww,” he moaned, rubbing his head

“Idiot,” Louise said fondly.

***

Dan texted Phil all the way home, forgetting about his half-typed message to Fred. As the minutes moved on, he became more and more glad that Louise had given the YouTuber his number. He was really nice, and they had the same sense of humor.

He hoped he could keep it together, and not scare off what might be a nice new friend.

That’s when it hit him.

He had AmazingPhil’s number, and AmazingPhil had his.

It took every ounce of self control he possessed to not scream right in the middle of the street.

***

im so tired fred

Same here.

how long have we been talking for

Like a hour. It’s 10:30.

hate to call it a night but im exhausted.

It’s fine. Night. Love ya.

Love ya too, Fred.

***

As the weeks went on, Dan talked more and more with Phil, as he did with Fred. Louise seemed glad he was making more friends than her and the witch who lived in the apartment next to him, but was still concerned about whether or not Fred was an undercover murderer.

“Phil,” she said one day at the restaurant, the now-friend of theirs sipping coffee at the counter, “Tell Dan to not get murdered by a man he met on the internet.”

“Dan,” Phil said, “Don’t get murdered by a man you met on the internet.”

Dan shook his head. “I’m not going to, idiots.”

“Good,” Phil said, smiling, “I’d be sad if you did.”

***

When Dan finally threw in his towel at the end of his shift, with only him, Phil, who was still lurking around, and Louise left in the restaurant, he was in a wonderful mood. It had been a good day, and he hadn’t had a chance to mess up an order, as nearly no one had come in.

“Soooo,” Phil said, bouncing along the sidewalk on the way to the train station, “You guys care to catch a coffee with me?”

“Phil,” Louise laughed, “You don’t need more coffee.”

“Maybe I’ll get tea,” Phil teased, “Dan?”

“I’ll go,” Dan said, realizing he didn’t have anything better to do.

“I’ll have to decline,” Louise said, “I want to get home to my babies. I promised Darcy I’d help her wrap presents today.”

“Aww,” Phil said, “Some other time, then.”

Louise smiled. “Some other time.”

And with that, she bounced off.

“Starbucks?” Dan asked.

“Starbucks,” Phil answered.

***

The windows in the Starbucks were fogged over, and Phil was doodling smiley faces and little christmas trees. Dan sipped his coffee, Phil’s tea discarded, as he was more interested in the drawings he was making than drinking the Starbucks tea.

Phil finally ran out of window, and turned back to Dan, who had been watching him fondly. His slight crush on Phil hadn’t faded as their friendship had blossomed, it had grown, if it had done anything.

“Sorry,” he said, laughing, “I’m a tiny child at heart.”

“It’s fine,” Dan said, “You look cute when you do that.”

Phil turned bright pink and Dan’s heart dropped.

“In like, a bro way, you know? Bro?”

Phil giggled. “I know, bro.”

“Yeah, bro.”

“Bro.”

“Bro-bro.”

“Bro-bro-bro.”

They broke down into uncontrollable laughter.

***

Hi Pine.

hi there fredrick

My name isn’t Fredrick.

sure 

It’s not.

so

So.

you live in london right

Dan’s heart pounded. He had managed to develop a bit of a crush on Fred too. And since he and Phil were obviously not getting together, he figured he might as well see if Fred’s little <3s and Good night, love yas meant anything.

I do. Why.

because i was thinking, Dan typed, we should meet up over the holiday at like a starbucks or something

That sounds nice but…

but what

I’m going out of town to see family.

oh

Sorry m8.

It’s fine, Dan typed, heart sinking. He flopped back on his bed.

Some other time, he figured.

***

The week of Christmas came too soon, and Phil left with it, leaving a sad gloom about the restaurant.

“It’s so gray out today, Louise,” Dan said, muffled. He was laying over the counter, face squished against the cold tile.

“I bet it’s because your ray-of-sunshine crush isn’t here, goof. Get off that counter, or you’re wiping it down when we get yelled at.”

Dan begrudgingly stood up. “He isn’t my crush.”

“Sure thing, love.”

“It’s true,” Dan said, putting on his best “I don’t lie” face, “I like Fred.”

“Oh no,” Louise groaned teasingly, “The murderer!”

“He’s not a murderer!” Dan said, laughing, swatting at Louise with a dish towel. She smirked and jumped back.

“Oh, you’re on,” the woman said, smiling. Dan raised his dish towel in response.

***

so christmas is tomorrow

Sure is.

how has your week been we havent talked much

Wonderful. I loved getting to see my family, but I wish I could have met you.

Dan smiled.

same here

I have a plan.

what is your plan my dear fred

After New Years, when I come home, we can meet. If you wanna, I mean.

Dan’s heart was beating triple time.

OF COURSE I WANNA MEET YOU

YAY! How about… New Year’s Eve.

the date had been saved :)

See you then, my dear Pine. :)

***

Dan ended up spending Christmas Eve with Louise and her daughters, but retreated on Christmas Day, wanting the family to have some time to themselves. He just enjoyed the gifts he’d bought himself (he’d barely dipped into the Heater Fund that year, which he was quite proud of himself for), watched bad Hallmark movies, and drank too much hot cocoa.

It was a good day.

About noon, Phil texted him.

Was Santa nice to you this year, my dear Dan?

he hasn’t fixed my heater so im saying no

Well darn

say damn phillip

No

say it

No

saayyyyy iiittttt

Fine. Damn.

YES THE PHIL LESTER CURSED IN MY PRESENCE

Nice imitation of fangirls.

thanks my dear

My dear?

my dear…. Bro

Bro bro

bro bro bro

Stop I’m at dinner and I nearly choked on mashed potatoes.

phil its not that funny

I’m a child at heart Daniel.

doesnt change the fact your sense of humor is garbage

Take that back bro

no bro

Bro…

im so sorry bro

Alright I’d love to talk to you right now bro but my mom’s glaring at me. Bye Daniel.

bye phillip

***

As the days passed, so did Dan’s growing excitement for New Year’s Eve. Plans with Fred were unfolding, although Louise thought he was going to die. He finally struck up a deal with her, saying she could come lurk in the Starbucks where they were planning to meet (if she really wanted too), and if Fred seemed suspicious, she could tail them.

Louise decided she’d rather not, saying, “If you disappear, it’s not on me.”

***

December 30th came, and Dan was both nervous and excited. He was curled in his living room, scrolling through Twitter for the fifth time that day, when his phone started buzzing. Phil’s number popped up on the screen. He answered the phone, yawning.

“Hey, my main bro,” he said, “How ya doing?”

“Good,” Phil’s grainy voice said, “I’m on the train home right now. Can’t wait to eat some of those pancakes.”

“We’re closed tomorrow,” Dan said, “Hope you weren’t too excited.”

“Eh, it’s fine. I’m meeting up with a friend for New Years anyways.”

“Ooh, who?”

“Someone.”

“A someone who’s maybe sorta hot?”

“Maybe. Who knows?” Phil teased.

“Alright, I’ll leave your secret date alone.”

“Thank you, bro bro.”

“If you want to know, I also have a date tomorrow,” Dan said, excited to share the good news with his friend.

“WITH WHO?”

“His name is Fred, and I’m almost certain he looks like Fred from Scooby Doo.”

“Fred?” Phil said, sounding really confused.

“Yeah, why?”

“Because.”

“Alright…”

“Uh, Dan, I’ve gotta go. We’re changing trains,” Phil said, an emotion Dan couldn’t quite place in his voice.

“Oh, cool.”

“Bye,” Phil said, train rumbling to a stop in the background.

“Bye,” Dan said, trying to hold back a million questions.

And with that, Phil hung up, leaving Dan with a sinking feeling in his heart.

He’d messed up.

***

“Louise,” he moaned into the phone the next day, not even having unrolled from his blanket cocoon yet, “I really fucked up somehow.”

“How?”

“I mentioned Fred to Phil and he hasn’t talked to me since.”

“That’s quite rude.”

“Yeah and I don’t know what to do,” Dan said, panic building in his chest.

“Forget about it, love,” Louise said, “Either he’s an ass or your reading too much into it or Phil has things to do. Either way, it’s better for you if you focus on your date tonight and not on the rude dude who is mad it’s with a Scooby Doo character.”

“Jesus, I hope he doesn’t look like Scooby Doo Fred.”

“Yeah, I think Shaggy’s more your type,” Louise joked, trying to get Dan to calm down.

“Louuuuiiissee,” Dan groaned, turning over and promptly falling off the side of the bed, sending Louise into a fit of laughter on the other side of the phone.

***

As evening approached, the butterflies in Dan’s stomach multiplied and multiplied. He was scared of a lot:Fred might be a murderer, he might think Dan was just too boring in real life, or Fred would be ridiculously attractive and turn down Dan based on his inferior looks.

He relayed all of this to Louise, who said he was dumb. (Except about him being a possible murderer.)

“You are the opposite of boring and unattractive,” Louise said, “Even if you’re a little too tall and awkward to be my type.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, fishing through his sock drawer in an attempt to find a matching pair that wasn’t covered in Christmas trees or some other ridiculousness. He’d changed clothes about a thousand times , trying his absolute hardest to look like a decently-normal-not-awkward-waiter-who’s-unreasonably-obsessed-with-a-British-YouTuber.

Louise had finally had to tell him he could send one more picture of his clothes, but if he sent any more she’d block him for the rest of the day.

Dan decided on an outfit pretty quickly after that.

And then, there was the waiting.

That part nearly killed Dan. He could barely sit still as he tried to focus on whatever show was on. Instead, his brain played every possible outcome of this date over and over in his head. It wasn’t very fun.

At 9:15, he stood up, grabbed his coat, and left. Might as well get a head start to Starbucks.

***

Dan shivered as he walked through the cold air. The streets weren’t exactly bustling, shockingly, as it was nine-thirty on New Years Eve. Maybe people were already at parties, or just didn’t leave the comfort of their apartments.

If it had been any other New Year’s Eve, he would have been doing the second (except for the fact his apartment was too cold to be comforting.)

He walked faster, letting the cold air wrap around him, and tried to forget about Phil.

He counted the icicles hanging off the buildings.

And, before he knew it, he was at Starbucks.

***

The windows were foggy again, and someone had written Happy New Year in big, cursive, letters.

Dan walked in, and was met with the sweet smell of peppermint and coffee.

He claimed a booth in a corner, and trained his eyes on the door, watching and waiting for Fred to appear.

He looked at his phone.

9:45.

With each person who walked in, his spirits rose, only to come crashing down again when they went to meet up with someone else.

10:00.

Finally, he turned down to his phone, opening Twitter and looking to see if Fred had texted him.

are you coming

Sorry, I missed my train and had to walk. I’m right outside.

its fine i was just worried

No problemo :)

The door swung open, and standing there was a tall, auburn-haired man. Dan’s face lit up, and he was about to wave when the man went to go sit down with a blonde lady.

And there, looking awkward as can be and covered in snow, was Phil. Dan forced himself to smile and waved at Phil, who walked over to the booth and slid in, shivering.

“It’s snowing pretty bad out there,” Phil said, laughter in his eyes.

“Did you get stood up, too?” Dan said, staring out the window. There was no other reason for Phil to be here, especially when he had a date of his own.

“No,” Phil said, which caused Dan to turn, “As a matter of fact, my date is happening right now.”

“Whatdya m-”

“-Hi, Pine,” Phil said, pulling his phone out of his coat and sliding towards Dan. Dan’s eyes widened and his heart jumped.

And there were all his conversations with Fred, right there, on Phil’s phone.

“Oh my god,” Dan said, “You’re Fred.”

Phil laughed, sliding a hand through his hair. “Yeah…”

“Why? When?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to feel like a part of this community I helped create, so I made an account. And I liked you, Dan. You were nice, and funny, and kind, and just the epitome of what I wanted my fans- and myself- to be like. And then I started tearing myself up because I met this other man, an awkward waiter in a restaurant that wasn’t actually that great, and I slowly started falling for him, while I was falling for Pine. I was so confused, but I figured I didn’t have a shot with Dan, so I might as well take a chance with Pine. I didn’t know you two were the same person until the other night on the train. I should have told you. I’m sorry.”

Dan looked up, and reached across the table to hug Phil.

“Will it be weird if I say I love you?” he whispered.

“No,” Phil said, “Because I love you too.”

***

The two of them made their way back to Dan’s apartment hand in hand, fighting the cold off together. Their laughter filled the streets, and Dan was beyond happy.

“It’s freezing in here!” Phil said when they got back to the apartment.

“I haven’t fixed the heater yet. I have some blankets, though. And we can snuggle.”

Phil smiled. “I say we make a blanket fort and watch the New Years Eve thing. And snuggle, of course.”

Dan smiled back. “I say that sounds like a plan.”

***

The fort took a bit to conjure up, Dan pulling his mattress into the living room to make it more comfortable. Phil piled all the blankets he could find on the mattress and pulled some chairs out of the kitchen, draping a blanket over them. They plugged in the portable heater and took the TV off its stand, lowering it to eye level.

“I hope you’re not too invested in whatever band is playing,” Dan said, his forehead resting on Phil’s.

“I’m not,” Phil said, wrapping his cold arms around Dan, pulling him closer. Phil felt like a human heater, and Dan, for the first time in a while, wasn’t freezing to death in his icebox of an apartment.

It was nice, being warm.

They stayed like that for a moment, tangled in each other.

The countdown played in the background.

“3!”

“Hey Dan?” Phil said.

“2!”

“Yeah?”

“1!”

“Happy New Year,” Phil said.

He kissed him, and Dan could hear fireworks in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whomever read this! I love every one of you! This story was such a challenge to write, but I'm quite pleased with the final project. I hope you loved it, Treecovery. I tried to pull some Christmas spirit into it, as I have a deep love of the holiday season (I hope that came across). Autocorrect deserves a quick thank you as well. Thank you to my wonderful beta (you know who you are), you really helped me make this mess into something wonderful. If you enjoyed, please leave me a Kudos and a comment, I'll try to respond to every one once the authors are revealed. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone who's made it this far.


End file.
